


【昊磊】白日梦 | 一日梦

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk
Summary: 没前因后果，随便写写





	【昊磊】白日梦 | 一日梦

**Author's Note:**

> 没前因后果，随便写写

### 1.一日梦

吴磊是被晃醒的。

睁眼就看到刘昊然带汗的鬓角和柔和的灯光。

“嗯……”迷糊着哼哼了两声，撅起嘴来想得到一个吻，刘昊然低头狠狠吻下来，一通亲吻，搅得嘴里天翻地覆，嘴角都微微发麻。

长久的睡眠让他四肢无力，费劲儿地抬起细白双腿挂在刘昊然的腰上，随着对方的动作一晃一晃的，随时因为肌肉酸软而滑落下来，然后被一双有力的手臂捞起来，复又盘回腰上。

衣服都被脱了个精光，褐色的乳头暴露在微凉的空气中，因为急促的呼吸而反复颤抖，刘昊然一手捞着对方脚踝扛在肩上，一手去捏小小的一点，又拉又扯，慢慢的肿了起来。

耳边是因为舒服而响起的呻吟，又细又轻。猫儿一样。

应该做了有一阵子了，某个部位充盈着快感，一进一出间被磨得发麻，有细细的水声响起。

是润滑剂与顶端流出的前列腺液。

身下水润润滑溜溜的一片，臀尖被磨得发红，快感一阵一阵流过身体，渐渐有了力气，随着动作的加快，脚尖渐渐绷直了，双腿不自觉地抽搐。

快感电流一样从下而上，打着卷，绕过崩紧的小腹，爬上挺立红肿的乳尖，绕啊绕，顺着汗流滴答的脖颈，溜进微张的薄唇，随着热气转化成声声轻喘，又转而向下，原路返回，激得人小腹一酸。

然后射了。

脑内一片空白，刘昊然紧紧搂着他，不住地吻他，脸颊，嘴唇，鼻尖，眼睛，额头。

又渐渐向下，最后停留在心脏的位置，胸膛起伏，心脏热烈地跳动着。

然后快感渐渐消失，身体放佛满是小孔的气球，方才充盈的力气一溜烟儿的奔出体外，酸软的感觉又回来了。

吴磊有些使不上力，任由刘昊然拿着毛巾帮他清理，在他虔诚的低喃中又渐渐睡去。

“晚安，我的宝贝儿。”

end？


End file.
